


good lord turned his back on me | милостивый господь отвернулся от меня

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Gen, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sexual Slavery, Отклонения от канона, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальное рабство, Упоминание изнасилования, Упоминание проституции, психологические травмы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Тор и остатки асгардских беженцев прибыли на Землю. И привезли с собой Локи. Все это попахивает чем-то подозрительным, и Наташа твердо намерена выяснить, в чем тут дело.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Грандмастер/Локи, Локи и Наташа Романофф
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	good lord turned his back on me | милостивый господь отвернулся от меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [good lord turned his back on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584559) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Наташа узнала о том, что Тор возвращается на Землю в сопровождении приличного количества своих сограждан, из того же источника, из которого об этом узнали остальные жители планеты: из новостей. И невольно ощутила легкую обиду, даже понимая, что у Тора на самом деле не было возможности связаться с ними напрямую. Интересно, смог ли он дозвониться до Тони? И рассказали ли ему уже о Заковианском договоре и связанной с ним заварушке?

Новости никак не объясняли причину, по которой Тор привез на Землю целый караван асгардцев. И это спровоцировало волну очень громкого недовольства в народе.

– Как думаешь, к чему все это? – поинтересовалась Наташа у покосившегося на нее Стива.

– Не знаю, – ответил тот. – Но я бы не рассчитывал на _хорошие_ новости.

* * *

Стив оказался прав. Асгард, – целая планета, на минуточку, – как выяснилось, был полностью разрушен никому доселе неизвестной сестрицей Тора, обладающей нездоровой тягой к убийствам. («Тебе и правда чертовски не везет с братьями и сестрами», – посочувствовала Наташа, на что Тор только поморщился.) А еще вышеозначенная сестрица выколола Тору глаз и перерезала большую часть асгардцев.

Так что, в том, что Тор выглядел напряженным, вымотавшимся и очень несчастным не было ничего удивительного.

– Я не знал, куда еще можно податься, – почти извиняющимся тоном признался он. – Хотя, я понимаю, что мое прибытие вызывает некоторые… затруднения.

– Есть немного, – пробормотал Сэм себе под нос. – Обыкновенная ксенофобия.

Тор на мгновение обернулся, но, видимо, предпочел оставить это заявление без комментариев. И судя по его виду, с новостями он еще не закончил и выглядел так, словно лихорадочно что-то обдумывал, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ставить их в известность или нет.

– Говори уже, – вздохнул Стив. – Что еще стряслось?

– Сначала вы должны пообещать, что не станете предпринимать никаких радикальных и необдуманных действий, – наконец проговорил Тор после продолжительной паузы. – Ситуация и без того довольно… непростая.

– Какая ситуация? – нахмурился Стив. Тор обернулся через плечо, а потом шумно выдохнул.

– Локи со мной, – выпалил он так поспешно, будто надеялся, что чем быстрее озвучит эти слова, тем меньше они вызовут последствий.

– Мне кажется, я ослышался, – заметил Сэм. – _Кто_ с тобой?

– Локи, – повторил Тор несчастным тоном.

– Я думала, он погиб, – сказала Наташа.

– Я тоже, – согласился Тор. – Но я ошибался. И теперь… все иначе. Он изменился. И могу поклясться чем угодно, что он не причинит вашему миру вреда. Он больше ни для кого не представляет опасности. – Его слова были пропитаны такой искренней убежденностью, такой абсолютной уверенностью, хотя выражение лица все же на мгновение дрогнуло под тяжестью их единодушных скептических взглядов.

– Тор… – медленно протянул Стив. – Не в обиду тебе будет сказано, но тебя трудно назвать объективным, когда речь заходит о Локи. И он уже не раз тебя обманывал.

Тор замотал головой с каким-то странным отчаянием.

– В этот раз все по-другому, – заверил он.

– А ты не можешь предоставить нам чуть больше информации? – спросила Наташа. – Почему ты в этом так уверен?

Тор замялся, явно пытаясь придумать, как лучше ответить. В конце концов он просто покачал головой.

– Простите, но это останется между мной и Локи. Я могу только дать вам мое слово и попросить вас довериться мне.

Однако, в конечном итоге, у них все равно не было других вариантов, если они не собирались всерьез попытаться вышвырнуть Тора и его соотечественников с Земли или сдать его правительству за укрывательство Локи…

– Ладно, Тор, – произнес Стив. – Мы доверяем твоему слову.

* * *

Не то чтобы Наташа не доверяла суждениям Тора, просто… что ж, в этом конкретном вопросе она действительно им не доверяла. Тор не был идиотом, но Локи был Локи.

Так что она решила провести свое собственное расследование.

Проникнуть в лагерь асгардцев оказалось совсем не сложно, ей не пришлось даже напрягаться. А после этого ей оставалось только отыскать мятежного бога.

Что, как выяснилось, было гораздо проще сказать, чем сделать. Разбитый лагерь не был таким уж большим, и она ожидала, что заметит Локи еще на подходе… в конце концов, в 2012 он отличался явной склонностью выставлять себя напоказ. Но, видимо, теперь все изменилось. Ей даже пришло в голову, что, возможно, Тор запер где-нибудь строптивого младшего братца, и именно в этом заключалась причина его непоколебимой уверенности в безобидности Локи.

И когда она уже начала сомневаться в том, а был ли Локи вообще здесь и не спрятал ли его Тор в каком-нибудь совершенно ином месте, Наташа наконец заприметила краем глаза искомую фигуру. Локи разговаривал с Хеймдаллом, которого Тор представил как своего заместителя. Она не стала менять местоположения, а просто продолжила, не поворачиваясь в их сторону лицом, вполглаза наблюдать, пытаясь составить общее впечатление.

Первое, что бросилось ей в глаза, это что Локи старался казаться как можно незаметнее.

Не в буквальном смысле – он по-прежнему щеголял идеальной осанкой. Но несмотря на это, вокруг него витала особая аура, словно он изо всех сил пытался занимать как можно меньше пространства. И ему это удавалось гораздо лучше, чем Наташа могла бы предположить. Обычно этим навыком обладали специально обученные шпионы, но не они являлись настоящими экспертами.

Регулярно подвергающиеся побоям женщины и дети. Люди, проводящие много времени в обществе тех, кто имеет над ними полную власть, чье внимание опасно, а само присутствие представляет угрозу. Вот кто овладевал этим навыком в совершенстве. Вот кого нужда заставляла научиться притворяться маленькими и незаметными.

Наташа нахмурилась про себя.

Осторожно следя за тем, чтобы ее лицо не попало в поле зрения Локи и надеясь, что ему не придет в голову присматриваться к блондинке, она сменила наблюдательную позицию, пытаясь подслушать, о чем именно он говорил с Хеймдаллом.

– … _ты_ не можешь ему сказать? – спросил Локи, в интонациях которого отчаяние смешивалось с откровенно умоляющими нотками. – Он тебя послушает.

– Тебя он тоже слушает, – отозвался Хеймдалл ровно и собранно.

Локи нервно дернулся, а потом покачал головой.

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы эта идея исходила не от меня. Тор тебя уважает. Он ценит твои советы.

– Не пытайся мне льстить, Принц Локи.

Локи снова вздрогнул, на этот раз чуть более заметно.

– Я не пытаюсь, – быстро возразил он. – Я просто озвучиваю факты…

– Как скажешь, но я все равно не собираюсь пересказывать твои опасения твоему брату, – ответил Хеймдалл. – И точно не по этому вопросу.

Локи прижал подушечки пальцев к вискам в жесте человека, ощутившего зарождающуюся головную боль.

– Хорошо, – сдался он. – Ладно.

– Прости меня за прямоту, – произнес Хеймдалл, хотя, судя по его тону, Наташа сомневалась, что он испытывал искреннее сожаление. – Но я осмелюсь предположить, что тебе стоит поговорить с ним об этом лично.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что он ответит, – заметил Локи мрачно.

– Догадываюсь, – подтвердил Хеймдалл. – Несмотря на то, какими эпитетами ты так часто его награждал, Его Величество вовсе не идиот.

Это спровоцировало еще одно быстрое _дерганое_ движение.

– Я знаю, – выпалил Локи. Наташа не видела его лица, зато прекрасно разглядела нахмуренные брови Хеймдалла, который выглядел так, словно намеревался сказать что-то еще. Но прежде, чем ему выдалась такая возможность, Локи проговорил: – Тогда увидимся позже, – и… растворился.

Наташа едва не подскочила на месте.

Однако, Хеймдалл не казался удивленным, скорее раздраженным и слегка разочарованным. Но уже мгновение спустя его лицо снова приняло нейтральное выражение, и он отправился по своим делам. Наташа расценила это как сигнал, что ей тоже пора было убираться, но продолжила про себя разбирать на составляющие подслушанный разговор.

Конечно, из него не так много чего можно было извлечь. Локи хотел, чтобы Тор что-то сделал, но не хотел просить об этом лично, потому что тогда Тор бы точно отказал. И судя по реакции Хеймдалла, речь не шла о чем-то опасном или вредоносном.

Но это все равно оставляло довольно много простора для подозрений. На самом деле Наташа понятия не имела, что именно по мнению Хеймдалла считалось опасным или вредоносным. Их встреча была очень короткой и ограничивалась взаимным обменом именами, а асгардские стандарты в целом… ну, Тор, например, с такой легкостью был готов простить брату многочисленные покушения на собственную жизнь, словно речь шла о пустяковой семейной перебранке. И кажется, никого этот факт не смущал.

Вывод: полученную информацию трудно было назвать стопроцентно обнадеживающей.

Ей необходимо было разузнать больше.

* * *

– Почему бы тебе просто не спросить Тора? – поинтересовался Стив, когда Наташа позвонила ему, чтобы сообщить, что задержится на этом расследовании подольше.

– Сомневаюсь, что он даст мне прямой ответ, – сказала она. – Он не горел желанием рассказывать все подробности в прошлый раз.

Стив поморщился.

– Ты могла бы пересказать ему подслушанный разговор.

– Не думаю, что он одобрит тот факт, что я слежу за его братом, – заметила Наташа, потом качнулась вперед, привстав на носочки, и снова назад. – У меня плохое предчувствие.

– Плохое в каком смысле? – отозвался Стив, и по его тону она поняла, что завладела его безраздельным вниманием. Она покачала головой.

– Пока не уверена. И я не хочу делать поспешных выводов. Но мне бы очень хотелось узнать, о чем именно Тор умолчал, когда рассказывал, чем они занимались в последние четырнадцать месяцев.

– Думаешь, что-то случилось?

– Знаю, что случилось, – проговорила Наташа. – Но не знаю, что именно.

* * *

Следить за Локи оказалось не так-то просто. У Наташи создавалось впечатление, что большую часть времени он проводил в одиночестве. Ей удалось выяснить, где именно он поселился, и некоторое время она даже всерьез раздумывала над вопросом, сможет ли он найти подсаженный жучок. Однако, потом она заметила, как, уходя из дома, он мимолетным движением коснулся дверной ручки, по которой тут же скользнула зеленая искорка. Из чего она заключила, что, скорее всего, ей не удастся даже просто проникнуть внутрь.

Спустя несколько дней, целиком потраченных на наблюдения, Наташа обнаружила, что ей по-прежнему не хватает информации. Когда Локи пересекался с другими асгардцами, он держался отстраненно и бесстрастно, но всегда вел себя крайне вежливо. Его тело почти постоянно было сковано напряжением, явной тревожностью. И у него был нервный тик, который заключался в потирании определенного участка шеи под высоким воротником.

У нее набралось достаточно много всевозможных подсказок, но они никак не желали складываться в единую картину.

Поэтому на четвертый день она решила подойти к Валькирии. Наташа знала ее в лицо и по имени (или это был титул?), но официально их друг другу не представили.

– Привет, – поздоровалась она. – Я Наташа. Друг Тора. Можно с тобой поговорить?

Валькирия одарила ее долгим взглядом.

– А Тор знает, что ты здесь? – осведомилась она.

– А ему необходимо знать? – парировала Наташа. Валькирия едва различимо кивнула. Ее расслабленная поза не скрывала того факта, что она явно умела сражаться и, скорее всего, при желании легко могла переломить пополам дерево.

– Полагаю, что нет. Ладно, чего ты хочешь?

Наташа постучала пальцами по бедру.

– Я могу попросить тебя сохранить эту беседу в тайне?

Валькирия не насторожилась, но явно внимательно обдумала эту просьбу.

– Это вроде как зависит от направления беседы.

– Что ты знаешь о похождениях Локи на этой планете? – спросила Наташа без обиняков. Брови Валькирии слегка вздрогнули.

– Ничего конкретного. Что это был не самый дружелюбный визит, и что мы не афишируем его присутствие.

– Тор поставил нас в известность, – объяснила Наташа. – Но он был… немногословен по поводу некоторых деталей.

Лицо Валькирии изобразило нечто странное.

– Ожидаемо, – буркнула она. – Тор немного… ревностно относится к опеке брата. Значит, именно о нем ты хочешь поговорить? – Ее интонации трудно было расшифровать.

– Да, – подтвердила Наташа. – Но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты не рассказывала об этом Тору. Как ты верно заметила, он ревностно относится к опеке брата. И я не хочу, чтобы он думал, что я намереваюсь причинить Локи вред.

– То есть, ты не намереваешься, – предположила Валькирия.

– Нет, – отозвалась Наташа. Она действительно не намеревалась. По крайней мере, сейчас, но это в любой момент могло измениться.

– Хорошо, – кивнула Валькирия. – Да, ладно. Какие у тебя есть вопросы?

– Какую роль он здесь исполняет? – поинтересовалась Наташа. Валькирия пожала плечами.

– Такую же, как и все остальные, – ответила она. – В основном делает то, что нужно сделать. Он входит в наш… «совет» наравне с Хеймдаллом, Тором и мной. А если тебя интересует, чем он занимается в свободное время, то я не знаю. Мы почти не разговариваем.

– Не друзья, хм? – хмыкнула Наташа.

– Нет, не особо. – Валькирия искоса бросила на нее быстрый взгляд. – Если ты ходишь вокруг да около какой-то темы, то завязывай с этим и спрашивай напрямую. У меня нет лишнего терпения на эти игры.

– Я просто пытаюсь понять, кто он такой, – пояснила Наташа. – В прошлый раз, когда мы видели Локи, он сильно отличался от себя теперешнего.

– Ага, – протянула Валькирия. – Скорее всего. – И неожиданно в ее поведении появился явный дискомфорт. – Я не знаю, что тебе еще рассказать. Как я уже объяснила, мы почти не разговариваем.

Наташа отметила, что Валькирия не предложила ей пообщаться с самим Локи. Как будто она была против такого варианта. Точно также, как Тор был против того, чтобы кто-либо разговаривал с его братом.

И какого именно исхода они так опасались?

* * *

Наблюдение издалека не принесло полезных результатов.

Возможно, ей необходимо было подобраться поближе. Обычной слежки тут было недостаточно. Так что пора было переходить на следующий уровень.

Наташа дождалась, когда Локи утром покинет свой дом, и уселась на крылечке, приготовившись ждать.

Он вернулся ближе к закату. Шел, устало уставившись себе под ноги.

– Привет, Локи, – окликнула его Наташа, поднимаясь, и он замер на полушаге, резко вскинув голову.

Все его тело моментально сковало напряжением, но не так, будто он готовился к нападению. Он окинул ее с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом – настолько быстрым, что его легко было пропустить, – а потом выражение его лица разгладилось, а спина распрямилась.

– Значит ли это, что твое наблюдение окончено? – осведомился он. Наташа склонила голову на бок.

– Наблюдение?

– Разве не этим ты занималась? – спросил он. Наташа моргнула, выругалась про себя и поморщилась.

– Ты заметил, – резюмировала она. Локи полу-утвердительно хмыкнул. – Но ничего не сказал.

– Нет, – отозвался он. – Я предположил, что тебе необходимо было составить свое собственное мнение, и не видел смысла поднимать шум.

«Интересно», – подумала Наташа и окинула его изучающим взглядом.

– Я решила, что нам нужно поговорить, – произнесла она наконец. На лице Локи не дрогнула ни одна мышца.

– Как пожелаешь. 

Он замолчал, ожидая ее вопросов, – поняла Наташа. Как… расторопно и услужливо с его стороны.

Ей пришлось напомнить себе, что на самом деле она его совсем не знала. Вполне могло так сложиться, что большую часть времени Локи был именно таким, а то, что она видела в 2012, было всего лишь временным помутнением. Но ее инстинкты твердили, что здесь что-то было не так, и Наташа им доверяла. Они не раз спасали ей жизнь.

– Тор не знает, что я здесь, – сообщила она в качестве вступления.

– Я так и предполагал, – сказал Локи. Она вопросительно склонила голову на бок, и он просто пояснил: – он бы меня предупредил.

Очень интересно.

– Кажется, он твердо уверен, что ты не являешься угрозой для жителей Земли, – заметила Наташа. Она уловила крохотное колебание в его непроницаемой маске, но не успела определить вызвавшую его эмоцию.

– И ты хочешь получить от меня подтверждение? – поинтересовался Локи. – Боюсь, ничто из того, что я могу сказать, не покажется тебе очень убедительным.

Наташа наклонила голову на бок.

– Ты даже не будешь пытаться?

Локи тихо вздохнул. Одна его рука потянулась к шее и тут же опустилась обратно. И с этого ракурса Наташа смогла разглядеть, что _там_ что-то было.

– Будет ли тебе достаточно, если я просто скажу, что выучил свой урок?

О, а в этой фразе были зарыты целые _слои_. Безропотная покорность, хрупкость и легкий намек на горечь. Она вскинула брови, сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.

– Пожалуй, мне понадобится немного больше информации.

Локи на мгновение сжал пальцами переносицу.

– Ну, разумеется, – пробормотал он, но его легкое раздражение было скорее направлено на самого себя. Он обернулся через плечо в сторону стоящего неподалеку дома Тора. – Что _он_ тебе сказал?

– Что ты изменился и никому не причинишь вреда, – проговорила Наташа. – Но ты понимаешь, почему я не могу считать его мнение абсолютно непредвзятым.

Уголок губ Локи едва заметно дрогнул.

– Понимаю. – Он несколько секунд с непроницаемым выражением лица сверлил ее оценивающим взглядом. – Нет, – наконец решил он. – Не думаю, что мне есть что сказать. Делай все, что считаешь необходимым, Агент Романофф. Я никуда отсюда не денусь. – Он выдержал небольшую паузу, а потом добавил: – можешь спросить у Беннера про Сакаар.

Аккуратно обойдя ее, он вошел в дом и беззвучно закрыл за собой дверь. Она уставилась ему вслед, покусывая изнутри щеку.

Спросить у _Беннера_. То есть – _Брюса Беннера_. До сих пор она понятия не имела, что он тоже был здесь. Тор ничего об этом не упоминал, что, скорее всего, означало, что Брюс его об этом попросил. Что почти гарантировало, что Брюс не желал с ней разговаривать или выслушивать ее объяснения. И несмотря на то, что ей все равно хотелось попытаться, она аккуратно перешагнула через этот порыв.

Она вовсе не хотела его провоцировать.

Но зато теперь у нее было название. _Сакаар_. Новая зацепка в расследовании. Ниточка, за которую можно было потянуть.

« _Что с тобой происходит?_ » – мысленно поинтересовалась она у двери. Что-то во всей этой ситуации было не так, _неправильно_ , и чем бы оно ни являлось, оно не внушало ей доверия.

* * *

Она вызвала Стива в Асгард, чтобы он помог построить сарай, и сделала вид, будто сама только что здесь появилась и просто подвезла друга до места. После чего пошла и отыскала Тора.

– Что такое Сакаар? – спросила она, и тот моментально напрягся, одарив ее настороженным взглядом. Он _действительно_ совсем не умел скрывать свои эмоции.

– Планета, – ответил он с небольшим запозданием. А потом с неохотой добавил: – мы были там до Рагнарека.

« _И когда ты собирался мне рассказать, что Брюс был с вами?_ » – хотелось ей поинтересоваться, но она все же решила не поднимать эту тему.

– Что за планета? – продолжила она свои расспросы, изображая безобидное любопытство.

– Не самая приятная, – буркнул Тор чуть резче обычного. – А с чего ты спрашиваешь?

– Мне редко удается послушать про другие планеты, – отозвалась Наташа. – Я нигде, кроме Земли, не бывала. Просто идея о том, что где-то там существуют другие миры, полные жизни, кажется мне такой завораживающей.

Тор слегка расслабился.

– Сакаар не из тех мест, где хочется побывать, – заметил он. – Есть куча других, гораздо более гостеприимных планет. И, возможно, однажды ты сможешь туда слетать.

– Мне остается только надеяться, – сказала Наташа и, выдержав паузу, сжала губы в притворной задумчивости. – А Локи был на Сакааре с тобой?

Тор снова напрягся, подозрительно прищуриваясь.

– Да, – проговорил он. – Был.

– Наверное, это было здорово, – предположила Наташа. – Снова работать с ним заодно. Не знаю, смогла бы я так. Взять и все простить.

Тор заметно помрачнел.

– С Локи все… – он замялся, видимо, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. – Сложно. Но мы были братьями гораздо дольше, чем врагами. И я был очень рад, что мы смогли к этому вернуться. – В его голосе промелькнул намек на вызов, на готовность немедленно начать защищаться, и увидев его стиснутые кулаки, Наташа подумала про себя: « _Кого именно ты пытаешься убедить и в чем?_ »

– Ты хороший брат, – произнесла она и попала _в яблочко_. Это было чувство вины. И стыд. Тор отвел глаза всего лишь на мгновение, после которого он тут же снова поймал ее взгляд, но этого мгновения было достаточно, чтобы она заметила.

– Я не всегда был таким, – признался Тор после длинной паузы. – Но единственное, что я могу сейчас сделать, это постараться быть лучше.

– Ты себя недооцениваешь, – нажала она. Тор покачал головой.

– Прости, Наташа, – вздохнул он, – но ты не знала меня в моей юности.

«Что ж, – подумала она, оставшись наедине со своими мыслями, – Тор по какой-то причине чувствовал себя виноватым. И это место – «Сакаар» – почему-то играло большую роль. И Тор не хотел говорить, почему. А Локи вел себя так, словно из него выбили весь запал». И что это была за штука у него на шее, которую она так и не смогла разглядеть как следует?

Все это были кусочки одной головоломки. И она не имела ни малейшего представления, в какую картинку они должны были сложиться.

* * *

Она пересказала Сэму все, что ей удалось выяснить, но он только странно на нее покосился и спросил:

– Тебе не кажется, что ты немного зацикливаешься?

Она нахмурилась.

– Нам необходимо удостовериться, что он не станет нашей проблемой.

– А я думаю, что ты просто нашла себе интересный проект, – заявил Сэм. Наташа побарабанила пальцами по столу.

– Возможно, – согласилась она. – Но, по крайней мере, это полезный проект.

Но, разумеется, именно в этот момент ей позвонил Тор. Ну, то есть, Тор позвонил Стиву, который с мрачным выражением лица протянул ей трубку, пояснив:

– Тор хочет с тобой пообщаться.

Она поднесла трубку к уху.

– Да?

– Ты не сказала мне о том, что разговаривала с моим братом.

«Превосходно, – подумала Наташа. – Значит, Локи проболтался». Если честно, она была немного удивлена.

– Не сказала, – осторожно признала она. – Это был короткий разговор.

– Без моего ведома.

– А что, мне нужно было спросить разрешения?

На другом конце связи повисла тишина, явно не предвещающая ничего хорошего.

– И почему тебя это так задевает? – поинтересовалась Наташа. – Я серьезно спрашиваю. Почему ты так злишься из-за того, что я ним поговорила?

Она почти слышала, как старательно он обдумывает свой ответ.

– Есть вещи, которые ты не понимаешь, – произнес он наконец.

И Наташа решила бить прицельно.

– Эти вещи как-то связаны с тем, почему ты чувствуешь себя виноватым?

На этот раз установившаяся на том конце тишина показалась ей особенно зловещей. Она уловила еще чей-то голос на фоне, хотя слов разобрать не смогла.

– Нет, – рявкнул Тор громко. – Я не _успокоюсь_. – «Локи, – догадалась Наташа. – Пытается угомонить ярость Тора? Но с какой стати, если он сам наябедничал брату?..» – Не думай, будто я не знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать. И у тебя ничего не выйдет. Слышишь меня? Я не позволю.

– Что не позволишь? – подала голос Наташа, чтобы напомнить ему, что она все еще была на связи.

– Не подходи больше к моему брату, – заявил Тор после секундной паузы и бросил трубку. Наташа тоже сбросила вызов.

– Хм, – хмыкнула она.

– Похоже, твой проект приносит отличные результаты, – заметил Сэм иронично.

Наташа его проигнорировала. У нее складывалось впечатление, что в этой головоломке не хватало всего одного кусочка. Одной крохотной частички, которая моментально расставила бы все по местам. Частички, которая порхала прямо у нее перед носом и дразнила, зависнув на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но Наташа никак не могла ее ухватить. Чувство вины Тора и его агрессивное стремление опекать брата. Апатия и постоянная усталость Локи. Место под названием Сакаар. И непонятное желание Локи, которое Тор почему-то отказывался исполнять.

Ей нужен был всего один кусочек, и тогда она наконец догадается, что изображено на этой картинке.

* * *

Последний необходимый кусочек ей подарила Валькирия, которая была немного навеселе, хотя Наташа выбрала ее в собеседники вовсе _не поэтому_. Наташа испытывала к ней искреннюю симпатию, но, пожалуй, предпочитала более трезвый вариант воительницы. Однако, у пьяных язык всегда развязывался легче.

– Откуда ты? – спросила Наташа. – И как оказалась здесь?

– Длинная история, – отозвалась Валькирия. – Я облажалась. Потом опять облажалась. Наткнулась на Тора, свалила с Сакаара и оказалась здесь. – Она выдержала небольшую паузу. – Что ж, наверное, история не такая уж и длинная.

И снова _Сакаар_.

– Я думала, что ты из Асгарда, – заметила Наташа. – Получается, что ты… с Сакаара?

– Ну уж нет, черт побери, – буркнула Валькирия. – Нет таких, которые _с Сакаара_. Народ просто попадает туда. «Планета потерянных». Скорее уж планета отбросов. – Она издала хрюкающий смешок.

– Очаровательное место, – с иронией в голосе проговорила Наташа.

– О, да, прекрасное, – поддержала ее Валькирия. – Ровно до тех пор, пока остаешься на хорошем счету у Грандмастера. Тот еще ублюдок, но если давать ему все, чего он хочет, то жить можно.

Наташа вскинула брови.

– А чего он хочет?

– Выпивку. Развлечения. Секс, – перечислила Валькирия. – Но он больше не там. Рабы восстали и вышвырнули его с планеты. Так что с тех пор он, вроде бы, просто скитается по галактике.

Наташа склонила голову на бок.

– Сдается мне, что он захотел бы вернуть себе эту планету.

– Честно? Не думаю, что ему есть до нее какое-то дело, – пожала плечами Валькирия. – Как я уже сказала, пока он получает то, что хочет…

Наташа сморщила нос. Она знала такой тип подонков. Даже слишком хорошо.

– По-моему, ублюдок в этом случае – это почти комплимент.

– Ага, вроде того, – согласилась Валькирия. – Остается только надеяться, что он никогда не соберется потребовать с Тора тот должок.

Наташа мысленно подобралась, ощущая, как по позвоночнику пробежал электрический разряд азарта.

– А что такого он сделал для Тора? – осведомилась она, не меняя легкого, обыденного тона, в котором до сих пор протекал их разговор. Но Валькирия тут же застыла, быстро покосилась на нее и поморщилась.

– О, черт, – выдохнула она. Наташа просто ответила ей невозмутимым взглядом, и щеки Валькирии слегка порозовели. – Ты меня _развела_.

Наташа покачала головой.

– Нет, – возразила она. – Или, точнее, не собиралась. Но теперь ты уже можешь просто все мне рассказать.

– Тор меня убьет, – пробормотала Валькирия себе под нос. – Более того, он убьет _тебя_. Он слегка… _дерганый_ по этому поводу, потому что вся ситуация не совсем… черт.

– Почему Тор должен Грандмастеру? – повторила Наташа чуть мягче. Ей вовсе не нужно было, чтобы у Валькирии возникало ощущение поражения. Не стоило ее злить.

Валькирия смерила Наташу долгим взглядом, а потом устало потерла глаза.

– Потому что Грандмастер отдал Локи, – сказала она.

Наташе потребовалась секунда. « _Рабы восстали. Отдал Локи_ ». Тихое, сдержанное поведение, запертые под замок, запиханные как можно глубже эмоции. Граничащие с паникой попытки Тора оградить брата ото всех. « _Выучил свой урок. Это останется между мной и Локи_ ».

« _Чего он хочет?.. Выпивку. Развлечения. Секс_ ».

Недостающий кусочек был получен. Наташа не позволила своему дыханию сбиться, даже когда после нескольких перестановок, картинка наконец сложилась и на нее навалилось осознание.

– Понятно, – проронила она. Валькирия так и не повернулась в ее сторону.

– Правда?

– Да, правда. – Наташа поглубже вдохнула через нос и длинно выдохнула.

– Почти никто не знает. – Взгляд валькирии неожиданно сделался гораздо более ясным и трезвым. – Знает только Хеймдалл. Я. И Тор. И я думаю, что так оно и должно оставаться.

– Да, – проговорила Наташа. – Думаю, ты права. – Валькирия покосилась на нее с легким удивлением, явно не ожидая такой покладистости, и Наташа одарила ее невеселой, кривоватой ухмылкой. – Для меня нет никакой выгоды в распространении этой информации.

– Хорошо, – отозвалась Валькирия с небольшим запозданием. – Потому что Тор меня убьет, если узнает, что я тебе проболталась.

– Мы не можем этого допустить, – согласилась Наташа. – Буду нема как могила.

* * *

Ей следовало просто уйти. Наташа это знала. Но ей хотелось еще раз взглянуть на Локи в контексте всех новообретенных знаний. Большую часть прошлого года он провел в роли раба… секс-раба.

На самом деле, это многое объясняло. И теперь она была согласна с Тором и его утверждениями о том, что Локи не представляет опасности, потому что была абсолютно уверена, что тот не захочет рисковать и злить брата. Локи был сломлен, раздавлен. О, он будет вести себя очень хорошо. Из страха перед возможными последствиями.

Можно было даже сказать, что Грандмастер оказал им услугу.

« _Как цинично, Романофф_ », – с горечью отметила она про себя, едва эта мысль успела сформироваться в ее голове.

Она знала, что это была плохая идея. Идея, которая вполне могла снова навлечь на нее ярость Тора. И какая в этом была выгода? Она уже получила, что хотела – подтверждение того, что Локи никому не причинит вреда. Тогда что еще ей было надо?

Именно над этим вопросом размышляла Наташа, ошиваясь возле дома Локи и отслеживая одним глазом состояние погоды на случай появления Тора. Тор так и не появился. Зато появился Локи. И гораздо раньше, чем она предполагала. Он на мгновение замер, заметив ее, но потом подошел ближе.

– Не ожидал тебя снова здесь увидеть, – произнес он. Его взгляд был настороженным, но в остальном ее присутствие его, кажется, не беспокоило.

– После того, как ты донес на меня Тору и тот устроил мне разнос? – поинтересовалась Наташа. Локи дернулся.

– Я не предполагал, что он так отреагирует, – ответил он почти с… сожалением. Наташа подавила желание озадаченно нахмуриться. – Ты его… друг.

– А ты его брат, – спокойно парировала она. – Его стремление тебя опекать вполне объяснимо.

– Иногда излишне рьяное стремление. – Локи немного склонил голову на бок, тем самым открывая обзор на ту самую штуку у него на шее. На этот раз Наташа смогла разглядеть ее чуть лучше, но постаралась ограничиться беглым взглядом. Однако, этого хватило, чтобы разобрать очертания круглого диска, который, вроде бы, был вживлен прямо в кожу. Наташа ощутила, как что-то в ее животе неприятно перевернулось. – И чего ты хочешь, Агент Романофф?

– Просто «Наташа» будет достаточно, – сообщила она. – Я не стану настаивать на формальностях. И… – Вообще-то, она не планировала честный разговор, но теперь ей казалось, что лгать сейчас было неправильно. Лгать и притворяться, будто она все еще ничего не знает. – Я хотела с тобой поговорить, если ты не против.

Локи моргнул, и она поняла, что сумела его удивить.

– Поговорить, – медленно повторил он. Наташа кивнула.

– Да. А потом я уйду и оставлю тебя в покое.

– Хм, – хмыкнул он себе под нос, а потом произнес: – если тебе угодно. И о чем ты хотела поговорить?

Наташа кивнула на дверь.

– Позволишь войти?

Она ожидала встретить сопротивление, потому что думала, что Локи, должно быть, очень ценил свое право на неприкосновенность личной жизни. Но он просто молча прошел мимо нее и приглашающе распахнул дверь.

– Прошу, – проговорил он. – Желаешь чего-нибудь? Чаю, или вина, или?..

Все это было крайне сюрреалистично. И неловко.

– Нет, спасибо, – отказалась Наташа. Локи кивнул и уселся на один из стульев, представляя собой идеал внимательного слушателя. Поколебавшись пару мгновений, Наташа тоже села.

Она отметила про себя, что интерьер дома оказался довольно пустым и безличным, с почти полным отсутствием уютных мелочей.

Наташа задумалась, аккуратно подбирая слова и намеренно не глядя в сторону Локи. Наконец, она объявила:

– Ты сказал мне спросить у Тора про Сакаар.

– Я так понимаю, ты спросила?

– Спросила, – подтвердила Наташа. – Хотя он почти ничего мне не рассказал. Не похоже, чтобы у него остались об этом месте хоть какие-то хорошие воспоминания.

– Почему-то меня это не удивляет, – согласился Локи.

– Тогда зачем ты посоветовал мне спросить? – осведомилась она. Локи уставился на нее пытливым взглядом, хотя выражение его собственного лица почти невозможно было прочитать или представить, о чем он в этот момент мог думать.

Наконец, он тихо выдохнул и отвел глаза.

– Ты знаешь, – проронил он. Это был не вопрос.

Наташа могла бы поинтересоваться: « _Знаю что?_ » Но это было бы чересчур жестоко.

– Да, – отозвалась она, не вдаваясь в дальнейшие подробности.

Локи на секунду прикрыл глаза.

– У тебя есть вопросы.

Он не спрашивал.

Наташа сжала губы в тонкую линию.

– Нет, – ответила она. – Мне все вполне понятно.

– Что тебе понятно? – спросил Локи. Его интонации не дотягивали до брошенного вызова, любой намек на запал казался слишком притупленным. И она не думала, что этот вызов предназначался _ей_. Но она прекрасно знала, чего он добивался, и постаралась как можно быстрее подобрать правильный ответ.

– Ты был рабом Грандмастера, – произнесла она. – Тор тебя вызволил. И теперь ты чувствуешь себя обязанным.

– Я был шлюхой Грандмастера, – поправил Локи. – Потому что я попытался предать Тора. Опять. И я _действительно_ ему обязан. – Его голос прозвучал поразительно спокойно, хотя под поверхностью скрывались многочисленные слои из стыда, ненависти к самому себе и глубоко погребенной под ними горькой обиды.

– Ты пытался предать Тора? – переспросила Наташа.

– Не притворяйся, что тебя это удивляет, – заявил Локи. – Конечно, пытался. Но Тор меня остановил. И пока я пребывал в беспомощном состоянии, меня нашел Грандмастер. – Он с деланым равнодушием пожал одним плечом. – Он посчитал, что я предал его доверие. И решил, что я обязан искупить свою вину.

– Ясно.

Наташа подумала, что это отлично объясняло чувство вины. Тор полагал, что именно его поступок послужил причиной того, что случилось с Локи. Однако, сам Локи, похоже, придерживался другого мнения. Или, может быть, просто убедил себя в этом.

Локи уставился на нее, ожидая вердикта.

– Эта штука у тебя на шее, – сказала Наташа. – Это от него?

Рука Локи потянулась к диску в том самом нервном жесте, который она видела раньше.

– Да, – отозвался он и помедлил, изучая ее жутковато пустым взглядом. – Хочешь рассмотреть получше?

Наташа взвесила все «за» и «против» и уже хотела отказаться, но…

– Да, – поговорила она. – Пожалуйста.

Локи отогнул край воротника и повернул голову. Это действительно был маленький диск, вживленный прямо в кожу на его шее.

– К нему существует контроллер, – пояснил Локи, не дожидаясь вопросов. – При активации он вызывает… боль.

– Ты его не снял, – заметила Наташа, желудок которой завязался тугим узлом.

– Его невозможно снять без контроллера, – сообщил Локи. – Который Грандмастер оставил при себе, когда отпустил меня.

«Что ж, – подумала Наташа, – это определенно походило на громкое заявление».

Локи вернул воротник на место и снова повернулся к ней лицом. Наташа несколько минут просто изучала его задумчивым взглядом, а потом устало потерла глаза.

– Мне жаль, – произнесла она наконец, и искренность этих слов, пожалуй, удивила даже ее саму.

И, разумеется, удивила Локи.

– Прошу прощения?

– Мне жаль, – повторила Наташа. – Что это случилось с тобой. Торговля людьми для сексуальных утех – ужасный бизнес. Один из самых ужасных.

Локи уставился на нее так, словно она внезапно заговорила на неизвестном языке. Наташа ответила ему невозмутимым взглядом.

– Как бы то ни было, – продолжила она, – я не думаю, что ты представляешь для нас угрозу. – По лицу Локи прошла едва уловимая судорога, и она закончила: – Не думаю, что ты захочешь расстраивать Тора.

– Я не планирую, – подтвердил Локи после короткой паузы.

Наташа скривила губы в том, что, как ей прекрасно было известно, вряд ли походило на нормальную улыбку.

– Ты не хочешь рисковать и давать ему повод вернуть тебя Грандмастеру.

Локи замер идеальным подобием статуи, и Наташа все же решила пойти чуть дальше и выложить все свои догадки.

– Поэтому ты пытался уговорить его передать тебя земным представителям власти? Потому что рассудил, что раз ты все равно рано или поздно облажаешься… лучше быть трупом, чем рабом?

На одну мимолетную долю секунды она увидела вспышку в его глазах, желание огрызнуться в ответ, которое тут же было беспощадно задавлено.

– Меня посещала такая мысль, – в конце концов признался он.

– Тогда ты выбрал неправильную стратегию, – заявила Наташа. – Тор вытащит тебя из любой тюрьмы, какую мы смогли бы организовать. – Она помедлила, а потом добавила: – и я не собираюсь предлагать кому-либо пытаться. – Его глаза едва различимо сузились, и она пояснила: – Я сразу поняла, что должна быть какая-то причина, по которой тебя не беспокоила вероятность того, что я сообщу о тебе властям. Сначала я решила, что ты знаешь, что я этого не сделаю, потому что я сама в данный момент нахожусь в бегах. А потом я подумала, что, может быть, тебя просто не волнует подобный исход.

Локи на мгновение отвел глаза, но тут же одернул себя и восстановил зрительный контакт.

– Очень проницательно, – заметил он бесцветным тоном.

– Я неплохо справляюсь со своей работой. – Она оперлась ладонями на колени. – И я передам остальным, чтобы оставили тебя в покое.

Локи ее не поблагодарил, но она и не ожидала от него никакой признательности. Он только продолжил отстраненно следить за ней опустевшим взглядом, и Наташа внезапно подумала: « _Тор ведь действительно ни имеет ни малейшего представления о том, как тебе помочь. А ты ни за что его ни о чем не попросишь_ ».

Это был очень глупый порыв. И она сама не смогла бы объяснить, зачем это делает.

– У тебя есть ручка и листок бумаги? – поинтересовалась она.

Локи едва заметно нахмурился, но поднялся и принес блокнот и ручку. Она быстро нацарапала свой номер телефона, выдрала лист и протянула ему.

– Вот, – проговорила она. – Если тебе захочется поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто не является членом семьи и не родом из Асгарда. Мой номер.

Локи, между бровями которого пролегла почти неразличимая складка, даже не шевельнулся навстречу протянутому листку. Но она не опустила руку, просто застыла, ожидая его решения.

– Как минимум, если тебе когда-нибудь захочется нажаловаться на брата, то я никому не скажу, – сообщила она.

На лице Локи промелькнуло какое-то странное выражение.

– Глупый поступок.

– Никто еще не называл меня глупой и прожил достаточно долго, чтобы об этом рассказать, – парировала она спокойно.

Он взял листок и спрятал его так быстро, что она не успела заметить, куда именно.

Наташа поднялась.

– Спасибо за разговор, – бросила она. – Хорошего вечера.

Локи не попытался ее остановить, и она вышла из дома, не оглядываясь.


End file.
